A tension applying apparatus is normally provided at an opening and closing body drive apparatus for a vehicle that drives an opening and closing body with a drive cable. The tension applying apparatus may apply a tensile force to the drive cable. For example, a slide door apparatus disclosed in Patent document 1 includes two drive cables pulling a slide door of the slide door apparatus in an opening direction and a closing direction. A tension applying apparatus provided at the slide door apparatus is provided at a drum apparatus which is configured to reel in one of the two drive cables while reeling out the other of the two drive cables.
That is, the tension applying apparatus is provided at the drum apparatus so as to absorb looseness generated at the drive cable which is reeled out. The slide door may be smoothly pulled accordingly.
Specifically, in many cases, the tension applying apparatus as described above, for example, is configured to apply the tensile force to the drive cable by biasing a tension applying member based on an elastic resilience of a spring member to press the tension applying member against the drive cable. For example, in the tension applying apparatus disclosed in Patent document 1, a pulley is employed as the tension applying member. In addition, the tension applying apparatus includes a guide portion (guide groove) extending in a direction intersecting with the drive belt. A movement of the pulley along the guide groove is allowed to thereby apply an appropriate tensile force to the drive cable against which the pulley is pressed.
Further, a bent portion is provided at a base end side of the guide groove so that a rotation shaft of the pulley which is inserted to be positioned within the guide groove is engageable with the guide groove. That is, the tension applying member is engaged so that a biasing force stored at the spring member is inhibited from being transmitted to the drive cable. In the aforementioned known tension applying apparatus, by the use of such construction, the pulley may be retained at a position where a force for pressing the pulley against each of the drive cables is weakened. As a result, in a case where the drive cables are connected to the slide door, it is constructed that an amount of looseness of each of the drive cables increases to thereby simplify the connection operation of the drive cables.